In present-day aircraft, hydrogen is becoming increasingly more attractive as an energy carrier. In particular, the use of APU systems by fuel cells with a high degree of system integration is of particular interest as far as installation in aircraft is concerned. To this effect hydrogen tank equipment for aircraft becomes necessary that meets the stringent safety criteria for an aircraft.